User talk:Blade Falcon
Preview Hullo! I don't know if you are aware but everytime you save an edit the wiki notes it in the as well as your own . If you use show preview ( at the bottom of the edit screen) you minimise the number of entries that you make in these lists allowing you to see which articles you edited at a glance and other people to see more recently edited articles. --JP 16:40, 8 September 2006 (CDT) Flaming I'm using Immolate on Blade Falcon! — Skuld 10:54, 11 September 2006 (CDT) Happy Birthday Happy Birthday! --Mgrinshpon 08:36, 22 October 2006 (CDT) :Just 12 days late. --Mgrinshpon 08:37, 22 October 2006 (CDT) ::What he said ;) --Xasxas256 08:44, 22 October 2006 (CDT) Layout If you want to use the Layout of my page feel free to do so.--~Edo Dodo~ 13:26, 11 December 2006 (CST) Ask and you shall recieve... On your userpage it says that we can make you new userboxes, so here you go ;) :P— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 14:00, 12 January 2007 (CST) :My first instict was to use - eye bleeding ftw. Craw 19:08, 12 January 2007 (CST) --- ~Edo Dodo~ (msg) 14:02, 12 January 2007 (CST) hehe nice im gonna add these :D--Blade (talk| ) 15:37, 12 January 2007 (CST) Craw 17:23, 12 January 2007 (CST) lol, ty--Blade (talk| ) 17:28, 12 January 2007 (CST) You can use mine =P *Note* edit was an unnoticed correction of my bad grammar. Sorry Napalm Flame 12:18, 17 January 2007 (CST) Normal skill hunter is somehow better than adept one, I will work out why later :P. Lord of all tyria 16:46, 17 January 2007 (CST) Campaign There's a better version of the box, just use just so you know — Blastedt — 20:57, 20 January 2007 (CST) kk got it :)--Blade (talk| ) 20:57, 20 January 2007 (CST) ::) — Blastedt — 21:00, 20 January 2007 (CST) Elite's Page Sorry about the slow response on this, I didn't have the discussion page on watch. But yeah man, feel free to use it. Old Man Of Ascalon: Elites --[[User:Old Man Of Ascalon|'Old Man Of Ascalon']] (T/ ) tyvm :)--Blade (talk| ) 05:16, 23 January 2007 (CST) Your sig icon The wiki sig policy only allows signature icons up to the height of 19 pixels. Could you please upload a smaller version on top of the old one? -- (talk) 18:34, 24 January 2007 (CST) kk rezized it till i can get somthing more fitting :)--Blade (talk| ) 18:40, 24 January 2007 (CST) :Thanks! -- (talk) 18:49, 24 January 2007 (CST) Paragon Heh, about the para armor, I was sooo glad to get to Bone Palace to get that top. I liked the plain Sunspear top mostly, but it was ruined for me cause of the stupid nipples! It got so bad that whenever he partied with the girl I play with the most, I was almost always greeted with "Hello Mr. Nipples!". Once I got to Palace, I was finally able to replace it with something similar but better, heh. Don't see many others with that combo of armor though, happens so rarely I occasionally get whispers asking me what I'm wearing, hehehe. DKS01 07:06, 31 January 2007 (CST) lol i have the nipple armor too XD, mine as 15K leggings but the diffrence is so small... and elonian shoes, im finnaly making him his own box thing :).--Blade (talk| ) 09:16, 31 January 2007 (CST) [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] thx for the sig! -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 06:31, 12 March 2007 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at '''http://www.guildwiki.org'. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 04:08, December 1, 2010 (UTC)